


“Kuroo Senpai”

by euolinas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euolinas/pseuds/euolinas
Summary: Kenma’s first time, PS. This is my first ever work so constructive criticism is appreciated. This is kind of messy since I originally wrote it as a joke for a groupchat with my friends.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	“Kuroo Senpai”

As practice at Nekoma came to an end, Kuroo offered to walk Kenma home. As they walked home together, they talked about their school schedules, how their classes were and other things. When they arrived at Kenmas house, Kuroo decided to stay at Kenmas for a while. They turned on a movie and began watching. A few minutes into the movie, Kuroo began to get bored and started kissing Kenma. Kenma allowed it, they were dating after all. Slowly, as time moved on, they slowly began to get more seductive. Kuroo began kissed on Kenmas neck and rubbing up his shirt. Kenma, flustered, didn’t know what to do or what was happening. Kuroo began to strip Kenma from his school uniform top to his boxers. Kuroo also began to strip and Kuroo continued kissing on Kenmas neck and slowly moved down from his neck to his chest and slowly making it down to his thighs. Kuroo began kissing the insides on Kenmas thighs, sometimes leaving hickeys. Kenma whined from pain hurts he secretly liked it. “K-Kuroo shouldn’t we be doing this—“ Kenma stopped mid-sentence as Kuroo slowly began pushing the tip of his cock into Kenma. Kenma moaned from both pain and pleasure, it was his first time. Kuroo was slow and pushed it in until it was fully inside of Kenma. “Can I start moving?” Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded and Kuroo then began to slowly thrust his cock into Kenma. Kenma moaned, “K-Kuroo~”. Kuroo began to get faster, continuously kissing Kenma on the lips while thrusting inside of him. Kenmas moans began to get louder and louder with every thrust as Kuroo went deeper and deeper. Kenma felt as if he was about to cum, he wondered if Kuroo was about to do the same. Kuroo suddenly got quicker and Kenma began to moan louder “K-Kuroo Senpai Ahh!”. Kuroo got quicker and quicker with every thrust into Kenma until eventually groaning, “I’m going to cum Kenma” Kuroo said, groaning quietly. Kenma was also about to cum and replied “Me too”. Kuroo thrusted harder and harder until eventually cumming inside of Kenma. Kenma let out a loud moan as Kuroo pulled out after cumming inside of him. “F-Fuck..” Kenma said, flustered and red. Kuroo put his hair behind his ear and comforted him as he began to breathe heavily. “You okay?” Kuroo asked, kissing Kenma on the lips. “Yeah” Kenma replied in monotone voice.


End file.
